15 Septembre
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Kakashi resois un drôle de cadeau pour son 22 anniversaire. : OS


Elle avait beau frapper à la porte, personne ne venait la lui ouvrir. Une veine commençait à pulser sur sa tempe gauche. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle attendait plantée là. Elle allait ouvrir la porte à sa manière, c'est à dire de façon totalement brutale mais pas trop, quand une bouille endormie l'accueillit. Le sang de son visage redescendit soudainement, sa colère oubliée à vingt mètres de là. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le serrant dans ses bras chauds en cette matinée plutôt fraîche. En même temps à six heures en septembre, il fait pas toujours très chaud.

 **-** **Louveteau !** **Elle le** prit dans ses bras en rentrant dans la demeure vide. **Tu sais quel jour** **nous sommes ?**

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à son futon qu'il avait installé dans le salon depuis la mort de son père huit mois plus tôt à peine. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, il se laissait guidé dans les bras de Tsunade qui l'avaient soulevé du sol. Ce n'était pas un enfant enrobé ou encore grand, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Ni trop gras ni trop maigre, mais pas trop en chair. Quant à sa taille... On pouvait dire que c'était le plus petit de sa génération.

 **-** **Samedi.. ?** Lui répondit-il à moitié somnolant.

Elle le fixa un instant incrédule, puis ce fut une mine blasée qui prit d'assaut son visage parfait.

 **-** **C'est une blague ?**

L'enfant, se réveillant petit à petit, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Et puis pourquoi venir aussi tôt ? Le soleil n'était même pas levé ! Elle soupira en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine puis revint quelques minutes après avec une tasse fumante qu'elle lui tendit, ainsi qu'un petit paquet qu'il prit doucement, l'esprit toujours dans le brouillard.

 **-** **Bon anniversaire Kakashi !**

Le petit de sept ans maintenant leva des yeux surpris et fatigués vers elle et finit par lui sauter dans les bras. Avant c'était son père qui lui offrait ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, depuis sa mort il savait qu'il n'aurait plus rien, même à Noël. Il avait même arrêté de regarder le vieux calendrier dans la cuisine et en avait donc oublié son anniversaire. Il déballa son cadeau pour découvrir une écharpe rouge comme celle qu'avait son père avant que le vieux tissus ne soit trop usé pour être gardé. Il la remercia chaleureusement pendant qu'il terminait sa tasse de chocolat.

 **-** **Aller p'tit loup, va t'habiller aujourd'hui c'est avec moi que tu pars en mission !**

 **-22 ans plus tard.-**

 **-** **Debout fainéant !**

La chose aux cheveux gris grogna sous ses draps, essayant d'ignorer la voix aiguë... Ou grave ? De la femme qui lui hurlait dessus. Elle était venue le réveiller et elle avait bien réussi, mais il était hors de question pour lui de se montrer si faible face à elle. Quitte à l'enrager, Kakashi Hatake n'allait pas se faire avoir par une femme ! Plus vieille que lui ! Et le Hokage qui plus est ! Oui, le ninja copieur était un homme qui aimait le danger. Elle finit par tirer la couverture loin du lit et le tirer par le bras hors du lit. Il soupira en se redressant, vaincu et épuisé mentalement.

 **-** **Enfin ! Tu m'as l'air sacrément fatigué toi.**

 **\- Comme un mardi matin à 6 heures passées et après la guerre...** Il soupira une deuxième fois. **Qu'est ce que tu veux Tsunade ?**

Il s'était habitué à la tutoyer lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle sourit victorieuse.

 **-** **Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?**

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, assis et les jambes sous la couette.

 **-** **Mardi.. ?**

Sa bêtise manqua de faire s'écrouler Tsunade. Cet homme se fichait donc de lui à ce point ?

 **-** **Le 15 septembre ! Le-15-sep-tembre !** **Epella-t-elle.** **Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?**

Il soupira pour la troisième fois, d'agacement cette fois-ci.

 **-** **C'est... Ton anniversaire !**

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, sa bouche formait un O parfait sous son masque avant de le remplacer par un sourire.

 **-** **Visiblement.**

 **\- Bon... Bah je te souhaite un bon anniversaire mon louveteau, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'oublier la date de ton anniversaire.**

 **\- Merci, mais tu sais avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette année... Avec l'entraînement de Naruto, l'Akatsuki, la guerre... Avoue que je pouvais ne pas y penser.**

 **\- Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit...** Elle lui tendit une petite boite enveloppée. Ouvre.

Il s'exécuta pour tomber... Sur la boite d'un réveil matin. Il leva les yeux vers la vieille femme, attendant des explications.

 **-** **Pour que tu ne sois plus en retard, car mon deuxième cadeau te demandera de la ponctualité chaque jour.**

Il la regarda, incertain. Elle n'allait quand même pas...

 **-** **Je t'offre la place du Hokage du pays du feu.**

... Eh si. Merde alors. En plus, elle avait dit ça avec un sourire. C'était une blague ? Non ?

 **-** **Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Oui, ça ne te plaît pas ?**

 **\- Je t'avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- Trop tard** **,** **le co** upa-t-elle, joyeuse. **On t'attend à midi à l'Ichiraku avec tout le monde pour que tu souffles tes bougies, et ils veulent savoir ce que tu penses de notre cadeau commun. Ne sois pas en retard on compte sur toi !**

 **\- Plusieurs sur un cadeau ? Et après c'est moi le radin !** a-t-il crié avant qu'elle ne claque la porte d'entrée en chantonnant.

Fin !


End file.
